We propose a RISE project that is reverse-engineered from the characteristics of highly successful biomedical science PhD students at major research universities. We have learned much through our prior efforts, and have synthesized from our accomplishments and insights a training program for talented undergraduate and MS students that will develop their qualities, achievements, and habits necessary for success in PhD programs, postdoctoral appointments, and into high profile biomedical and behavioral research careers. Cal State LA is a vibrant institution that plays an important role in the education of minority students. Noteworthy achievements include: In its most recent ranking (2015), the NSF lists Cal State LA as the number one baccalaureate institution of origin of Hispanic science PhDs, and number one in Latina science PhDs, among all BS and MS institutions in the continental United States. RISE has been a major contributor to this distinction. It's research training programs in preparation for PhD study, including RISE, were designated by the Obama White House in September 2015 as a Bright Spot in Hispanic STEM Education. The proposed RISE renewal will train 30 MS and 20 undergraduate scholars annually. Innovations of this proposal include: recognizing the MS-to-PhD pathway is an underutilized tool for expanding the pool of PhD scholars; formulating questions as a core research skill; creating an umbrella organization to centralize student development programs with common missions to facilitate cross-pollination of good ideas, and the use of writing as a critical thinking exercise. We look forward to a continued role in training American PhD scientists that contribute to the advancement of biomedical research.